Deceiving Appearance
by Firebird Phoenix
Summary: [COMPLETE] In the feudal age demons are everywhere but not all are evil, are they truly demons or something else? Where dose Kagome truly get her powers from, are they from the Shikon Jewel she was born with or is she something more? read to find out. CH5
1. Appearances can be Deceiving

This is an InuYasha/OC I don't own InuYasha (cry). Don't forget to review. In the feudal age, there are demons everywhere but not all are bad, are they truly demons or something more? Where dose Kagome truly get her powers from, are they from the Shikon jewel she was born with or something more? Read and find out. Started Feb 8/2004.  
  
'Thinking.'  
  
"Talking."  
  
Deceiving Appearance by Firebird Phoenix  
  
Chapter 1 Appearances can be Deceiving  
  
Kagome returned to the feudal age four days ago quiet, withdrawn and for lack of a better word lifeless hardly speaking to anyone, when someone asked what was wrong she would say she didn't want to talk about it. Kagome couldn't sleep she hadn't slept sense she arrived she thought some fresh air might help.  
  
'Huh? There's Kagome, I wonder what's wrong with her she won't sleep or eat. I'm going to follow her and find out where she's going.' Thought InuYasha sitting upon Kaede's hut like he had sense Kagome had first arrived, InuYasha would never addmit it but he was worried for Kagome. He followed Kagome deep into the fields she stopped suddenly and started to cry InuYasha ran to her side and asked what's wrong.  
  
"How could I have been so foolish?" Kagome's eyes held so mush pain just as she was about to tell InuYasha what was wrong a pack of giant short hair wolves the size of horses. Blood red eyes with black fur bat wings on their back a meter long each, long slender tails with triangles at the end, appeared out of no where and attacked them.  
  
"What the heck are those things?" said InuYasha  
  
"Hand over the girl my master wants her," said the leader of the wolf pack.  
  
"That ain't going to happen." Spat InuYasha pulling out his Tetsusaiga  
  
"Very well, we will just have to kill you and take her anyway." Said the lead wolf. A fiery orb the size of a mango formed in the wolf's mouth he shot it at InuYasha who only smirked.  
  
'InuYasha doesn't know how powerful that orb is, it will surely kill him or at least bring him to a point of near death,' thought Kagome knowing the power of the fire orb the wolf shot. 'I can't let that happen, I have to do something.' Going on instinct and her heart Kagome pushed InuYasha out of the way of the fire orb taking the full force of the orb herself. She screamed a bloody scream InuYasha watched as she fell to the ground covered in her own blood. InuYasha ran to her as she fell calling her name, he sat next to the bloody form of Kagome fearing to move her, she groaned and opened her eyes slightly. InuYasha saw nothing but red when he looked at the wolves that attacked them, using the mighty wind-scar InuYasha destroyed all the wolves.  
  
"InuYasha?" Kagome spoke weakly, swallowing hard with every painful breath.  
  
"Kagome you stupid women!" exclaimed InuYasha his worry for Kagome clearly showing on his face.  
  
"I'm sorry InuYasha, I guess this is what happens when you lead with your heart into battle. But lesson we don't have much time. I'm not who I appear to be I'm something different." Kagome turned away from him and coughed up blood.  
  
"What are you saying, are you a demon?" said InuYasha trying to make sense of this matter. Kagome shook her head no and continued to explain.  
  
"Something else InuYasha." But before Kagome could finish explaining she past-out from the pain.  
  
"Well, at least she not in any pain right now." Said InuYasha aloud, carefully picking her up and running to the village. Unknown to InuYasha something was watching him carry Kagome to the village, hidden in the shadow of the moon twelve animal figures with wings watched and waited, the center one nodded and the shadow figures began to fly to the village.  
  


* * *

  
"Kaede! Kaede!" yelled InuYasha nearing Kaede's hut, the elderly priestess exited her hut wondering what the half demon InuYasha was hollering about.  
  
"What is the matter InuYasha?" asked Kaede. Not yet noticing Kagome in his arms, InuYasha brought Kagome to her Kaede quickly took Kagome inside and rushed InuYasha out. She knew he couldn't help as she treated Kagome. InuYasha paced back and forth waiting to hear news of Kagome; Miroku sat meditating saying a prayer for Kagome, and Sango was confuting Shippo telling him Kagome would be fine, Kaede finely appeared from her hut.  
  
"How is she?" InuYasha was the first to ask and jump at her appearance into the outdoors.  
  
"Kagome will be fine." everyone sighed in relief.  
  
"Then what still troubles you Kaede?" asked Miroku noticing her uneasy manner.  
  
"None of Kagome's flesh is going to scar, her flesh was only slightly burned." Said Kaede with a worried look.  
  
"But Kaede isn't that a good thing?" asked Shippo confused about Kaede's words and actions.  
  
"Yes child it is, but still, how is it that Kagome was harmed so little?" Kaede pointed out. InuYasha rested on the hut wall the moments back at the field replaying them selves in his mind. Flashback: "I'm different InuYasha."  
  
"What are you saying, are you a Demon."  
  
"No, something else." End Flashback:  
  
"Maybe it wasn't powerful enough." Said Sango still holding Shippo in her arms and Kirara on her shoulder.  
  
"Why didn't you save her InuYasha?" said Shippo accusing InuYasha of not protecting Kagome when he need to.  
  
"He was probably side tracked and didn't even notice Kagome getting attacked." Said Shippo certain InuYasha was to blame for Kagome's condition.  
  
"Look it ain't my fault that Kagome pushed me out of the way of the fire orb!" InuYasha speed off toward the forest after his confession.  
  
"Did he just say Kagome pushed him out of the way?" asked Miroku stunned by InuYasha words. "But why would Kagome push InuYasha out of the way?" asked Shippo  
  
"I don't know Shippo perhaps Kagome knows something of these fire orbs we don't." said Miroku glancing back at the hut,  
  


* * *

  
Suddenly an explosion of blue light destroys three huts that the end of the village InuYasha was the first as the seen with his Tetsusaiga eager for a fight. The attackers were similar to the demons that attacked him and Kagome earlier. White Loins the size of horses with angel wings each wing a mater long, icy blue eyes piercing the soul, their long slender tails moving like an eel above water. Blue orbs formed in their mouths, swirling whirlpools moving all around the mango size orbs, they had different attacks one could turn anything it touches to ice while the other would destroy anything in a six-meter radius with high pressured water. Ten of the flying lions attacked the end of town always making sure never to kill any humans.  
  
"You may not smell like the demons that attacked Kagome and I but you look close enough." Said InuYasha with the transformed Tetsusaiga on his shoulder.  
  
"InuYasha don't use the Tetsusaiga here you might kill innocent people." Cried Miroku whom had just arrived with Sango and Kirara.  
  
"Fine I'll just have to kill them the hard way." Said InuYasha putting the mighty sword away.  
  
"Iran Revere Soul Stealer!" InuYasha yelled jumping into the air slicing at the lions, the lions scattered and began firing orbs at InuYasha and the gang, dodging them Sango swung her boomerang at the lions whom simply turned it to ice.  
  
"Damn! These things are powerful." Said InuYasha, his attack missed again and again no mater what they did the lions would simply move out of the way and fire an ice orb just missing our Heroes.  
  
"I don't get it, these demons are powerful enough to kill us all so why don't they?" said Sango continuing to dodging the orbs.  
  
"What a minuet there staling us." Said InuYasha  
  
"What for, what are they here for?" asked Miroku  
  
"Kagome! They're after Kagome! Damn, how could I've been so stupid? " Yelled InuYasha turning to back to Kaede's hut. As soon as InuYasha and the others tried to leave the lions roared loudly and two lions flew out from the back of Kaede's hut. Before anyone could move the lions froze Kirara's paws to the ground rendering her flightless. InuYasha tried to run after them but it was too late the lions and Kagome were gone.  
  
The gang was at Kaede's hut trying to get clues but found nothing, No one had ever heard or seen anything like the demons that attacked the village, and Kagome and InuYasha.  
  
"Is it possible these demons are so rare we've just never come across or heard of them." suggested Miroku  
  
"No, all demons as powerful as them, my village knew about." Said Sango putting that idea to rest.  
  
"Who cares if no one has heard of them or not we should be out there looking for Kagome." InuYasha yelled eager to go after the lions with his Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Were all worried about Kagome, InuYasha, but where do we look first." Said Miroku being the practical voice of the group  
  
"Those lions headed north to the mountains I'm going that way maybe I'll catch there sent and find them if you want to come try to keep up." Said InuYasha leaving Kaede's hut followed by the others.  
  


* * *

  
Kagome found her self in a cave with several dozen of the demons who kidnapped her, it was large dry with a stream of fresh water at the back she was laying on a large bed made of hey with two other demon lions laying next to her. It reminded her of the wolf demon den of Koga's tribe. The leader approached Kagome, she moved back fearing he was planning to eat her.  
  
"Do not fear Kagome we would never harm you." Spoke the lion his voice was powerful strong like a leader.  
  
"Kagome, I've brought you here to give you back your true self." Said a woman in her late thirties, she was tall 5'7 with white hair and pointed ears, and she had icy blue eyes, a long slender white lions tail. She wore not too tight black pants with tall black boots a not too tight dark red top reaching just above her bellybutton and a long black coat reaching just past her knees.  
  
"I thought you were dead." Said Kagome tears willing up in her eyes.  
  
"No Kagome I'm vary much alive." Said the woman smiling, in her hand she created a large blue orb just like the lions she threw it at Kagome, overtaken by the orb Kagome started to change, the blue light went into Kagome's body and she collapsed, changed.  
  
End Chapter:  
  
Finished Feb 17/2003 3:00am  
  
What has Kagome changed to? And how dose she know the mystery woman? Dose she have something to do with Kagome acting so strangely when she returned to the feudal age stay tuned to Deceiving Appearance to find out. I am way to tired to upload this chapter and book tonight I'll upload tomorrow after class about 3pm collage is hard work  
  
I needed someone to accuse InuYasha of not protecting Kagome and Shippo is the only person in their gang I could think of. I hope you liked it and don't forget to review. 


	2. Forgotten

Started Feb 17/2004  
  
Deceiving Appearances by Firebird Phoenix  
  
Chapter 2 Forgotten  
  
"Now that Kagome had been forced into her true form her memory has been blocked it will come back gradually over the next one to two weeks. But you must never tell Kagome much about her past a few things is ok sometimes, but forcing her to remember all at ones will cause all her memories to come rushing back, and if that happens she might lose all her memories forever. But luckily when Kagome remembers a lot of her past the rest with come back at the same time." Said the mystery woman standing over Kagome sleeping on the bed of hey the lions made for her.  
  
"I understand Akiko, I shall pass the word to the rest of the lions." Said the Mori leader of the lions; Kagome began to stir opening her eyes slowly taking in her surroundings.  
  
"Where am I?" her voice was raspy, sore from lack of water.  
  
"You are in our Cave, I am Mori leader of this lion tribe." Kagome looked around more then seventy lions watched curiously as Kagome began to get up. She was clearly frightened not only could the lions and Akiko smell it but also it was shown on her face.  
  
"Don't worry the lions nor I will harm you. Do you remember anything?" asked Akiko. Kagome searched her memory trying to find and answer but coming up blank.  
  
"I can only remember my name, it's Kagome." Kagome said  
  
"Good Kagome. I'm Akiko my lions were the ones who brought you here." Akiko said smiling kindly.  
  
"Really, where did you find me? Do you know anything about where I'm from." said Kagome her hope rising at the thought she might learn more about her self.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome I can't answer those questions, but I'm sure your memory will come back to you soon." Akiko said with sorrowful eyes.  
  
'When I look closer at Akiko I feel like know her from somewhere before, I feel close to her like someone special, someone important.' Akiko gave Kagome a bowl of water upon looking into the bowl Kagome gasped her eyes changed to an icy blue and hair white as snow, Kagome pulled back her hair and revealed slender pointed ears as well a long tail just like the lions. Kagome looked like Akiko her features were vary feminine, slender body, skin of silk, her long snow white hair her bangs long some just passing her eyes lids with icy blue eyes and a long tail.  
  
'Why dose this feel so familiar but it also feels wrong. I wish I could remember.' Kagome thought gazing upon her reflection, it didn't take long for Kagome to stop gazing and start drinking, and her thirst now filled she had many questions to be answered.  
  
"Ummm, what am I?" Kagome asked bluntly, Akiko chucked lightly.  
  
"I was wondering when you would ask me that, come on lets take a walk." Said Akiko leading Kagome out of the cave into the worm sunlight.  
  
*~~~*  
  
InuYasha was searching like a madman for Kagome, not stopping until he found her sent or that of the lions but he found nothing and he had been searching all night and morning. Sango and the others flew over head looking for any sign of the lions but it was like they vanished. Their stomachs rumbled they hadn't eaten or rested sense early last night and afternoon was creeping its way into the day.  
  
"Let's get something to eat, looking for Kagome on an empty stomach isn't doing anyone any good." Said Miroku again with his words of wisdom and common sense  
  
"Go, give up! I'm not going to quit until I find Kagome!" InuYasha screamed from the ground, everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"InuYasha what good will you do to Kagome if you're too hungry to fight?" Shippo yelled back to InuYasha when InuYasha didn't respond the gang took it as a yes and landed too begin cooking lunch.  
  
"I hope Kagome is alright?" said Shippo looking into his bowl of rice an uneasy silence moved over the group.  
  
"I'm sure Kagome is fine Shippo," Said Sango trying put Shippo's worries to rest.  
  
"Come on we've rested enough lets get back to finding Kagome." Said InuYasha getting up and continuing his search with the rest of the gang looking sorrowful at him.  
  
*~~~*  
  
Kagome and Akiko walked along a crystal clear stream a cool breeze blew, birds sang happily in the trees around them humming birds drank nectar from the wild flowers growing everywhere. The sun was perfect that day not too hot and not too cold the perfect summers day.  
  
"In this world there are three races, Human, Demon, and Angel. Humans are pretty mush the main race some have spiritual powers but most don't, humans are half and half some have weak hearts and can be easily sway into darkness by money, or power but the others are honorable and can't be swayed. Then there are Demons evil beings wanting nothing but death, destruction, and power and would kill anyone who got in their way of gaining that goal, granted some have shown acts of kindness towards humans but more often then not it was to further obtain their goal. Not all demons are the same there are different kinds like dog demon, wolf demon, fox demon and many others. And lastly, Angels they, we would rather fight as a last resort then as a main course of action, mostly we just want to live peacefully helping when we can and like demons there are different kinds like lion angels that's us and cat angels not to mention hundreds more. But sadly, sense we look so similar to Demons we are thought of as Demons and Angels have just disappeared in the human eye and the Angels who've grown up being called demons have forgotten their true race. We are slowly become extinct not by dying out but by being forgotten in a few hundred years Angels will be thought of as myth and the Angels still living will think of themselves as Demons." Akiko voice was sorrowful she had lived for so long and seen so much it broke her heart to think of her race dying out by being forgotten.  
  
"That's so sad to think of such a wonderful race just being forgotten, tell me am I an angel?" asked Kagome hoping to gain some answers on her identity.  
  
"Yes Kagome you are, a vary powerful Angel indeed the more weaker angels can't do what we can." Said Akiko with sly glint in her eye and a big smile on her face  
  
"What's that?" asked Kagome, smiling even more Akiko lifted into the air with see-through wings on her back like the wings of the lions.  
  
"We can fly." Kagome looked on at Akiko with wonder and amazement; 'I wonder what I can do?' Kagome wondered the idea of herself flying it excited her.  
  
"When can I learn to do that?" Kagome asked Akiko who simply smiled joyously.  
  
"Its really easy Kagome, when you fly all you have to do is imagine yourself flying and poof you have wings to use your other powers is just as simple." In Akiko's held out hand a watery blue orb formed, "All I have to do is think of what I want the orb to do like turn something to ice." Akiko threw the orb at a near by tree turning the entire tree to solid ice. Kagome tried to form an orb in her hand with success a blue watery orb formed in Kagome's hand.  
  
"Good, think of what you want it to do Kagome." Kagome threw the orb at the tree next to them turning it to ice.  
  
"Good, now these orbs are vary powerful the more you learn to use them the powers are unlocked." Said Akiko "The power of the orb can do almost anything if your are strong enough to handle it." Kagome was fascinated by the orbs' power more so by Akiko and the Angels  
  
"Perhaps you can use your powers in a different ways then just the orb, lets go look at some weapons and see which feels comfortable." Akiko and Kagome returned to the cave, the back of the cave was nothing like the front it had two real beds a fireplace and furniture, in the far corner was a large oak chest with various weapons, swords, bows, and staffs to name a few, hung in the cabinet. Outside Kagome picked up each weapon and tried to figure out if she used any weapon before.  
  
"This bow it feels familiar." Said Kagome she shot an arrow at a tree, the arrow turned into her sacred arrow destroying the tree. Kagome stood shocked at what she had done Akiko on the other hand looked like nothing had happened.  
  
'Kagome's gained control of her sacred arrow again; her memories will start to coming back soon, she's recovering faster then I first thought like I could expect anything less.' Akiko stood proud by Kagome, Kagome continued to destroy trees with her orb and arrow.  
  
'She's learning her powers so quickly it's amazing it's like she never forgot her true self and lived in it all these years." Akiko's pride clearly painted on her face was replaced with regret, 'How could I have left Kagome like I did, even if it was for her own good I should never have left her I should have stayed. The only thing I can do is try and make up for it by helping her except who and what she is, it really bugs me that she has to go threw this forcefully but it's the only way.'  
  
"How was that?" asked Kagome after just destroying seven trees with her orb,  
  
"Wonderful, but you can do more then just destroy things with your orb remember." Said Akiko putting on a false smile  
  
"Like what?" asked Kagome  
  
"Well it's different for each angel you'll have to search yourself for that answer. I'm heading back to the cave you want to come or stay here?" said Akiko tried and hungry from the long day.  
  
"I think I'll stay out here for a while longer." Said Kagome  
  
"Ok, be careful." Said Akiko leaving Kagome alone, after watching Akiko leave Kagome started to walk into the forest her mind drifting.  
  
'I wonder why I feel like I should be doing something, looking for something with someone this is so confusing, I would give anything if I could remember what I am. I can't stop feeling like I have this great duty I should be doing.' Kagome couldn't shake that feeling she sat in the shade of a tree and started to dream.  
  
Dream:  
  
Kagome stood in darkness nothing but emptiness surrounded her, she could hear someone calling her name she turned around a strange boy dressed in red with a white hair and dogs ears was calling her name trying to reached her. The closer he came the more darkness vanished, Kagome started to run to the strange boy calling the name InuYasha. The closer Kagome came to the boy the more darkness vanished finely she reached him and he took her into his arms, the dark nothingness was replaced with a small town surrounded by six people including the strange boy. Another boy looking the same as her maybe a little older dressed in monk clothing carrying a staff, his hair in a ponytail at the base of his head. Sitting on her shoulder was a child his light brown hair was in a ponytail he had green eyes and a fluffy tail with paws for his hands and feet he wore dark blue pants, a green and white shirt, with a tan vest. Standing next to the monk was a woman her hair was in a loose ponytail she wore a red and white shirt with a green skirt she had a large boomerang on her back. With the most adorable little kitty on her shoulder, it was white with black streaks, red eyes with two tails. Behind Kagome was an older woman she was short long gray hair held in a ponytail she had an eye-patch on one eye and she was dressed like a priestess.  
  
'Who are these people and why do I feel so comfortable around them, I feel close to all of them especially the InuYasha one.' Thought Kagome everything started shrink away replaced by the darkness the people started to scream her name Kagome tried to run to them but they were moving to quickly and were gone as fast as they came. Kagome jolting out of her sleep she could hear someone calling her name, Kagome got up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and started to follow her name deeper into the forest. It didn't take Kagome long to stumble upon a road, she hid in the bushes as the boy in her dream came down from the sky onto the road.  
  
'That's the boy from my dream the one who took me out of the darkness, what was is name?' Kagome's heart beat faster and faster as she watched InuYasha sniff the air and ground, it felt as if her heart was going to explode.  
  
"I know I smelt Kagome's sent here she must be close by." Said InuYasha sniffing the ground trying desperately to find Kagome's sent again.  
  
"InuYasha did you find anything?!" yelled Sango from Kirara hovering above InuYasha.  
  
"Give me a minuet to look!" yelled back InuYasha frustrated at their lack of success of finding any sign of Kagome.  
  
"InuYasha." Whispered Kagome never expecting him to hear her InuYasha's dog- ears pick up the whisper he whipped around glaring fiercely into the forest hedge, Kagome gasped when he laid eyes upon her, she felt ashamed when he looked at her.  
  
"K-Kagome?"  
  
End Chapter: Finished Mar 20/2004 1:30am  
  
Aren't I evil leaving you like this? (Hehehehehehhehe) what will happen next now that InuYasha has found Kagome will he except her true self or reject her and what will happen if InuYasha and the gang try to make her remember her old self will her memories be lost forever or will more be gained? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Deceiving Appearances to find out. I ran into a few blocks along the way of writing the chapter that's why it took so long to update I'm hoping It wont take me so long again to write another chapter. And don't forget to REVIEW. And don't worry I'll explain why Akiko hates demons so much later on. I tried to make this chapter just like the last one but I just couldn't seem to do it was annoying anyway I hope you still enjoyed it and please REVIEW. 


	3. True Self

I got the idea for this chapter after seeing for the first time episode 50, yes I addmit it, I've only seen 50 episodes of InuYasha it bites big time so I don't know if all things in this story are true in fact so I'm just hoping they are. I messed up on the looking age of Akiko she looked mid to late twenties.  
  
**Deceiving Appearances by Firebird Phoenix  
  
****Chapter 3: True Self  
**  
InuYasha stared at Kagome with the unmistakable art of confusion painted on his face, an awkward silence bathed Kagome and InuYasha, before Kagome could blink InuYasha was face to face with her staring deep into Kagome's eyes.  
  
'Are you Kagome? You sort of look like Kagome and smell like her but it's mixed with the sent of the lions, and why do I only see emptiness in her eyes. Wait a minuet, demons can't change peoples appearance so drastically this has to be one of Naraku's tricks.' InuYasha became angry that Naraku would think he would fall for such a simple trick. InuYasha grabbed Kagome's arms holding them so tightly they began to bruise.  
  
"What have you done with Kagome?" InuYasha Demanded, Kagome began to struggle but InuYasha's grip only tightened a blue orb formed in her hand and she blew InuYasha away from her.  
  
'I don't get it, in my dream he dispelled the darkness like he is someone close to me but here he attacks me?' This puzzled Kagome perhaps she was wrong about this boy and perhaps the others in her dream weren't her friends.  
  
"Iron Revere." The blades headed for Kagome she jumped but the blades hit her side tarring her cloths before Kagome could land InuYasha was in the air taking a big gash out of Kagome's side. Kagome landed and held her side, she couldn't stop the blood from pouring out if she didn't do something soon she would be in big trouble. The others joined InuYasha and were perplexed by the sight before them.  
  
"InuYasha what's going on?" asked Sango  
  
"Naraku sent this imposter to fool us into a trap." InuYasha spat his sense of reasoning dulled by rage.  
  
"InuYasha, it makes no sense for Naraku to send such an obvious trap, what would he have to gain by this." Miroku tried to reason with InuYasha to stop him from killing who ever this is, if it was one of Naraku's tricks then perhaps she could lead them to the real Kagome, but it was too late InuYasha was already in the air ready to strike down this imposter.  
  
Kagome stood frozen unable to move she didn't know what to do this maniac who she thought was her friend was trying to kill her because he thought she worked for someone named Naraku, going on impulse and instinct.  
  
"SIT!" Kagome ordered and sure enough, InuYasha was slammed to ground, taking this opportunity Kagome started to back into the woods Miroku and Sango started to slowly approach her.  
  
'I'm not going to be fooled again, I'm getting out of here before they try to attack me again.' Thought Kagome she ran into the woods, as fast as she could but it wasn't fast enough, 'Those people will soon catch up with me.' Kagome thought, she started to become vary frightened and started to panic. With out Kagome's realization she began to pulse, her hair turned black and her eyes brown, her slender pointed ears turned round and larger like a human's ear, and her tail vanished. Kagome continued to walk threw the forest without any knowledge she changed form  
  
"Where did she go?" asked Sango, they noticed a blood handprint on a tree and picked up speed. Kagome continued to run threw the forest she was losing so much blood her skirt and shirt was soaked in it. Kagome began to grow paler by the minuet she was so cold and tired but she willed herself to go on she stumbled over a root and fell.  
  
'I have to keep moving, I need to get up come on body don't give up on me now.' But Kagome's body wouldn't lesson, "Akiko, Mori help me please." Kagome begged hoping in someway that she could be heard.  
  
Akiko and Mori stood under a tree gathering food when suddenly Akiko dropped her basket and gasped with horror.  
  
"Kagome's in danger." See threw wings appeared on Akiko back she and Mori took off into the air heading towards Kagome. 'I'm coming Kagome just hold on a little longer.' Akiko closed her eyes and let her heart guide her to Kagome.  
  
Sango and Miroku and just found Kagome lying there soaked in blood, at first they did know what too do they were following a demon with the same injury but they find Kagome lying here with no sign of the demon.  
  
"Oh my god Miroku, I know what happened!" Sango yelled her face and eyes paced with horror; InuYasha had just arrived behind them. "Sango, what was that thing?" InuYasha questioned.  
  
"That isn't a demon but Kagome." Sango voice filled with horror.  
  
"WHAT!" InuYasha and Miroku said in unison.  
  
"I have heard of demons that cast spells on humans too make then look like demons to everyone around them." InuYasha face went blank, in his eyes you could see the shock of what he had done, he attacked and nearly kill Kagome the vary person who stood by him, never passing judgement upon him, giving him her friendship and love.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM HER!" a voice, yelled from above, Akiko and Mori threw blue orbs at the gang, forcing them to leave Kagomes' side.  
  
"That must be the demon the cast the spell on Kagome." Said Miroku; InuYasha cracked his fingers getting ready to attack Akiko and Mori.  
  
"I did not cast a spell upon Kagome, I merrily awakened what was already there, and you know not of what Kagome truly is and of her power I have known Kagome long before any of you who are you to say I would cast a spell upon her?" Akiko was angry that these humans and demon would accuser her of such a thing.  
  
"Look Lady I don't know who you are, but I know that Kagome would never associate with the likes of you." InuYasha spat,  
  
"Now that you have seen what Kagome truly is I know you'll abandoned her just because she's different, I'm glad Kagome has lost her memories and I hope she never remembers you!" Akiko yelled she was furious, this Demon knew nothing of the hardships she went threw so Kagome could have some sort of normal life and hide from her enemies.  
  
"Akiko, we have to get Kagome back to the tribe now, she's lost a lot of blood if we don't do something soon she might die." Mori warned, he understood Akikos' rage he was there threw it all but there were things that are more important then her painful memories.  
  
"Sorry I got carried away." An orb formed in Akikos' hand, "This should be enough to be rid of you all, I won't let any of you hurt Kagome." The gang couldn't attack for fear of hurting Kagome, but they wont leave Kagome either; their fate was in Akikos' hands now.  
  
"Wait." Said Kagome weakly, "Don't hurt them." she continued. Akiko stopped for a moment with a frustrated look on her face, Akiko crashed the orb into the ground imprisoning our hero's in a dome of ice.  
  
"Let's go Mori." With Kagome safely on Mori's back, they flew off back to the cave, just passing the treetops a fox demon stepped out of the bushes.  
  
"Kagome! Give me back my mama!" Akiko looked back at the fox child his face was so full of hurt it broke Akikos' heart.  
  
Flashback:  
  
Akiko flew away from a small human child her heart braking and face wet with tears but she flew on knowing it was best.  
  
"Don't leave me!" the child screamed to Akiko. "Come back mama!" But Akiko didn't waver she flew into the distance, to live a life of distance from the little girl never to participate only watch from the sidelines.  
  
"I am sorry, my daughter."  
  
End flashback:  
  
Shippo turned into his pink ball and flew after them he wouldn't let them out of his sight he feared that if he did he would never see Kagome again. Akiko took Kagome into the back of the cave placing her in her bed Akiko held out her hand and a blue orb formed shinning brightly she put the orb on Kagomes' wound. The orb melted on the wound coating it in a blue light, the coating continued to shine, slowly absorbing it's self to Kagomes' body finely after being completely absorbed, Kagome wound was gone and showed no sign ever being there. Kagome began to wake up she looked around then at Akiko.  
  
"What happened to the people who attacked me?" Kagomes' worry for her friends shocked Akiko.  
  
'Even with her memory lost and InuYasha attacking her she still worried about them. I guess even with her lost memory theirs is a friendship that can never be broken.' Thought Akiko, "Their fine Kagome, you should rest too regain your strength, not even my orbs can replenish that." Akiko chuckled; Kagome nodded and fell asleep. Akiko walked out of the cave quietly she sat next to the river where she a Kagome had been practicing her powers, Akiko sat quietly looking ashamed of her self.  
  
"What's wrong Akiko?" Mori surprised her making her jump, Akiko looked like she was ready too cry, Mori sat next to her rapping his tail over her shoulder.  
  
"I was just thinking of what I have become." Said Akiko wiping away tears  
  
"And what is that?" asked Mori  
  
"I didn't want Kagome to remember her friends, I tried to kill them, what would Kagomes' father think of me now?" asked Akiko. Mori looked sorrowfully at Akiko, she never mentioned Kagomes' father or anything about her life back then, he and the lions met Akiko just after Kagome was born none of them had any idea who Kagomes' father was, actually there was one who would know, Malachi. Shortly after Kagome was born, Akiko asked Malachi too go find a human child, her son and protect him.  
  
"Do you think Kagomes' father will hate you?" Mori asked, he would never understand how anyone would ever hate someone like Akiko she was so kind and gentle, she would only fight if she had no other choice.  
  
"He was honorable and kind I guess that's what drew me too him. But when I met him, a demon exterminator was chasing me, I was hiding in the form of a human at the time and had lost the exterminator but he was still hot on my trail and any wrong move would bring him out. If it were any other exterminator I would have told Kagomes' father who I am regardless if the exterminator found our or not but, this exterminator was ruthless and would have killed Kagomes' father just for knowing me. So I was careful and started to have a happy life we were married and had a son, Peter, but sadly A powerful demon came too town killed the exterminator and started to devour the souls of the town's people. I created a copy of myself, it was a weak copy and would only last a few days a week at most, then went off to fight the demon. It was a grueling battle it lasted for nearly two days, finely on my last ounce of strength, I created an orb to destroy the demon but something went wrong, it destroyed the demon but it also froze me. I was frozen for fifteen years I was only awoken by the cries for help of my son and husband, they were being attacked by humans, mercenaries looking for I don't know what, not long after I found out that when I was frozen I was pregnant with Kagome. Only because of her angel blood did she survive, but when she was born, she was weak and all mater of demon pursued her for the sacred jewel in her. I was able too hold them off for a while but when she was five, a whole demon army attacked, we were able to get away but Kagome was nearly killed. That's when I knew it was too dangerous for her too be with me, so I hid her as a human and left her with a human family, that was the hardest thing I ever had to do." Akiko cried as she retold the tale of her life before the lions.  
  
"That's why you hate demons so much." Mori understood now her hatred of demons  
  
"But not all demons are bad, look at that fox demon he seemed to care a great deal for Kagome." Akiko had this one look on demons all are evil but he knew not all of them are.  
  
"What about that InuYasha one he tried to kill Kagome." Said Akiko  
  
"I think it was an accident, I seen the look on his face when he found out that it was Kagome and not an imposter." Mori tried to reason with Akiko he believed that she didn't really feel that way about all demons but needed too be shown the difference. Akiko didn't have a response for Mori's statement she knew he was right but didn't want too addmit it.  
  
"You know Akiko, it's easier to hate something because of some great wrong it did to you then forgive it." A twig snapped behind Akiko and Mori someone was watching them, Akiko drew her sword, a magnificent sword sun gleaned off its blade as Akiko held its white and gold handle. Mori jumped into the bushes and Akiko followed but she stopped after clearing the bushes and dropped her sword in shock.  
  
End Chapter:  
  
Kagome has changed back into her human form and InuYasha and the gang know of what she is, what will happen next will Akiko be right in her assumption of InuYasha and the gang or will they prove her wrong and except Kagome for what she is? Stay tuned for the next chapter in Deceiving Appearance. 


	4. Life is Never Fair

Hanten- half human half angel  
  
Deceiving Appearance by Firebird Phoenix  
  
Chapter 4: Life is never fair  
  
Akiko stared at the woman before her, her face held no emotion but her eyes showed sadness and pain. The new comer stood before Akiko, identical in face and body the only difference in her doppelganger had black eyes and fiery red hair pulled back behind her pointed ears. She also had translucent black bat wings on her back and a black slender tail with a triangle on the end. A large black wolf with black wings stood next to the new comer. The new comer shifted her weight, bringing Akiko out of her trance as she reached back for her sword and held it defensively.  
  
"What do you want Yumiko?" demanded Akiko, the new comer smiled she wore not to tight black two piece shorts outfit with tall wine red boots and a matching red coat reaching just past her knees a black Katana in its sheath attached to her back.  
  
"Really Akiko, is this anyway to greet your twin?" asked the new comer with a smirk.  
  
"Hmm," Akiko scuffed, "It is when you try to kill my child Yumiko." Akiko replied not budging her sword  
  
"I was merely trying to awaken the child's true-self, where is the harm in that?" Yumiko asked  
  
"It wasn't your place to make the choice for her!" yelled Akiko  
  
"And what choice did you leave her? Abandoning her among humans." Said Yumiko with disgust, a rage no manner of words could describe filled Akiko she had sacrificed everything for her child.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!" screamed Akiko "I gave her the only chance she had, if I hadn't left her with the humans she would be dead by now!" the air began to grow cold snowflakes started to fall.  
  
"Are you getting angry Akiko?" Yumiko asked in a playful tone that made Akiko's blood boil, the snow started to fall heavier with every passing second.  
  
"Answer me this Yumiko. Why did you send your wolves for Kagome?" Akiko demanded, the full moons rays gleaming into the woods made Akiko's sword seem to glow with an unearthly light.  
  
"I didn't send them to collect Kagome, you know as well as I, that my wolves' fire orbs could never kill Kagome. I know for a fact that if my wolves had been able to take Kagome you would have intervened and awakened her true self. I hadn't planed on the Hanyou trying to protect Kagome or her pushing him out of the way." Tears flowing down Yumiko's cheeks, Akiko relaxed and put away her sword looking rather ashamed of her self.  
  
"Kagome loves InuYasha, of course she would push him out of the way, she even protected him when she didn't remember him." Akiko scuffed a laugh and looked up into the sky with teary eyes  
  
"I suppose in a way she never really forgot him or any of the friends I encountered." Akiko smiled back at Yumiko.  
  
"Dose she know?" Yumiko asked  
  
"No, Kagome doesn't know I'm her mother, but she should." Akiko sighed, "I was ready to kill you Yumiko. What dose the say about me?" Akiko pleaded for an answer with her eyes.  
  
"It says you're a mother, trying to protect her child and nothing more." Said Yumiko walking up to Akiko and putting her arm around her and in turn Akiko put her arm around Yumiko's shoulder and they walked out of the wood as sisters.  
  
Dream:  
  
Kagome stood alone under the God tree at the Higurashi shrine; everything had a strange blue tint to it, infront of the main house stood three people, a woman with white hair and a wine red coat back was turned to Kagome an elderly man and a young woman. Next to the woman in red was a young girl that looked just like Kagome.  
  
"Mommy can I go play." The younger Kagome asked the woman in red, looking down at her and nodded yes. Kagome wanted to follow the little girl but stayed for some unknown reason.  
  
"Please take care of her, she has many enemies because of me and the jewel inside her." Akiko pleaded trying to hold back tears  
  
"Of course Akiko, I will raise her like my own." Said the young woman and the elderly man nodded in agreement.  
  
"Thank you." sniffing Akiko turned to walk away leave the child, tears flowing like rivers down her cheeks, suddenly little Kagome started to call to her.  
  
"Mommy wait for me." Translucent wings grew out of Akiko's back and she took off into the air with little Kagome calling after her.  
  
"Where are you going Mommy? Come back!" Little Kagome yelled running after her mother. "Don't leave me Mommy!" Little Kagome yelled to her mother but she continued on. Kagome was now crying, Kagome could see in Akiko's eyes that she left her for her own good but that didn't make it hurt any less. Suddenly Kagome was rushed to a cliff over looking the sea with Akiko sitting on the vary edge holding her knee's crying, Mori walked up to her.  
  
"I should throw myself over the edge for what I've done." Sobbed Akiko,  
  
"No Akiko, someday you will be able to go back to your daughter." Said Mori trying in some way to make her feel better  
  
"Yes but will she want me after what I've done?" Akiko asked and Mori didn't answer he merely cuddled up to her.  
  
Again Kagome was rushed ahead this time to a branch in the God tree looking down at a younger Kagome and the Higurashi family they were all laughing and having a wonderful day but Akiko was crying.  
  
"No Mori, I won't tell her," said Akiko "Her life is so happy and peaceful I won't mess it up by telling her the truth." Akiko looking down and the tears flow freely.  
  
Kagome was rushed ahead again this time to the past to where she met InuYasha and freed him from the God tree, then followed and watched the trials she and InuYasha faced, and the meeting of Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and even Naraku and all their other enemies.  
  
Then Kagome was in darkness no light anywhere; she collapsed crying taking it all in, Kagome stayed in the darkness for what seems like forever until a small light started to pulse. The light started to grow bigger and bigger until it took up all the darkness, Kagome found herself in a small room with a crib, stuffed toys and a rocker. Where a young woman was holding her baby singing softly to her, Kagome watched as she got up and put the baby to bed. Then suddenly looked right at Kagome and smiled.  
  
End Dream:  
  
"I remember." Kagome gasped as a single tear slid down her face, looking in one of the mirrors Kagome noticed she was back to her old self white hair, pointed ears, and blue eyes. She had to find Akiko; Kagome began to search the grounds to find her as she walked by the stream a familiar voice called to her.  
  
"Kagome, Kagome?" suddenly a tan hairball jumped into Kagome's arms and nestled it's self in her.  
  
"I missed you so mush Kagome. I don't care if this is what you really look like I just want to with me." Cried the young Shippo  
  
"Oh Shippo I missed you too so much." Kagome cried as well, but continued to look for Akiko, on her way Kagome told Shippo everything about Akiko the lions all of it, Shippo was awe struck. Kagome finally found Akiko talking with someone by the river. Kagome couldn't move, she willed herself to move but was paralyzed Akiko and the new woman looked at Kagome, Kagome started to cry.  
  
"Mom?" Kagome managed to choke out Akiko began to cry as Kagome ran toward her running strait into Akiko's open arms Akiko's wings wrapped themselves around Kagome.  
  
"I thought you were dead when you never came back for me." Kagome sobbed in her mother's embrace.  
  
"I'm so sorry Kagome, but when I did come back for you, you looked so happy and I didn't want to ruin that." Akiko cried,  
  
Kagome looked into her mother's eyes, "I would rather be with you instead of living a fake life." Akiko wiped away Kagome's tears, but suddenly looked back at the woods.  
  
"Someone's coming." Both Akiko and Yumiko unsheathed their swords ready to fight off any attacker.  
  
"Brings back memories huh Akiko?" said Yumiko and Akiko smiled at the thought of them fighting side by side again. A tornado came at Akiko and Yumiko both dodged it, a young wolf demon came out of the Tornado.  
  
"Koga?" said the amazed Kagome she had forgotten all about him literally, "What are you doing here?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Why I'm here to..." said Koga turning to see her for the first time sense her transformation, "Wow?!" said the amazed Koga. "You were beautiful before Kagome, but now you're gorgeous." Kagome blushed; Koga took her hand in his.  
  
"What happened to you Kagome?" Koga asked.  
  
"Well...This is what I really look like Koga." Kagome stated  
  
"You're a demon like me?" asked Koga.  
  
"She's a hanten, half human half angel," said Akiko crossing her arm her and Yumiko eyed up Koga to make sure he wouldn't do anything.  
  
"You're an angel Kagome!" Koga nearly screamed, "But you don't look like a Hanten." Koga said Kagome looked more like a full-blooded angel then a half.  
  
"Well...." Kagome looked to Akiko for answers she was still new at this and didn't under stand it really herself.  
  
"Because she was born with the Shikon Jewel inside her she looks more like a full Angel rather then half." Akiko stated proudly, Koga put his arm over Kagome's shoulder and now she wish for InuYasha's protectiveness.  
  
"Get your hand off her." growled InuYasha coming from the wood behind Akiko and Yumiko, InuYasha smacked Koga right in the face, causing him to stumble back.  
  
"What do you think you're doing mutt-face?" Koga growled getting back up, InuYasha stood protectively infront of Kagome he hadn't even noticed her new appearance.  
  
"Saving her from you, what does it look like?" InuYasha spat back with a smirk on his face, Koga growled.  
  
"Why you!" Koga leaped into the air to strike InuYasha who stood his ground and wouldn't leave Kagome's side.  
  
"Stop this nonsense now!" Kagome yelled, a cold wind blew and light snow started to fall. InuYasha looked back at Kagome, they had fought many times before but this time was different the cold power emanating from her was frightening. With a look of determination painted on his face InuYasha jumped infront of Akiko.  
  
"Take your spell off Kagome now!" InuYasha demanded, Akiko rolled her eyes  
  
"InuYasha we need to talk." said Kagome quietly; InuYasha looked back at Kagome, confused. InuYasha followed Kagome as she walked back along the river when they were far from the other InuYasha stepped infront of Kagome.  
  
"What's going on here Kagome?" InuYasha's golden eyes pierced into Kagomes blue ones.  
  
End Chapter:  
  
What do you all think of my new chapter? I didn't want it to be Shippo who came out of the wood that would have been to obvious I had thought of InuYasha but it was still to obvious so I settled on Yumiko because no one would expect it. Anyway please review. 


	5. Acceptance

**NOTE** I don't know what to write anymore in the story so I'm going to end it with this chapter or the next maybe.

**Deceiving Appearance by Firebird Phoenix **

**Chapter 5 Acceptance**

A cold breeze blew past Kagome and InuYasha as InuYasha waited impatiently for Kagome to explain everything to him, taking a deep breath Kagome shifted her weight uncomfortably.

"InuYasha… I'm not what I appear to be." started Kagome she really didn't know how to tell him this, she feared rejection from him she could never handle that kind of rejection from him.

"Well get on with it." InuYasha was getting impatient at Kagomes stalling.

"I'm a hanten InuYasha, Akiko the woman with the white hair is my mother." Kagome watched InuYasha's stunned reaction

"You decide to tell me this now after all we've been threw! You didn't trust me enough to tell me the truth before only when the truth is staring right in the face!" InuYasha was angry but he didn't know what about was it the fact Kagome never told him or the fact he could never smell the Tenshi on her sent.

"That's not it at all InuYasha, how could I tell you if I didn't even know myself. You of all people should understand!" Kagome yelled frustrated she would understand InuYasha's anger if she had known the truth sense the beginning, InuYasha ran his hand threw his hair and began to pace back and forth.

"How could this happen to you Kagome? First you were attacked by demon dogs then kidnapped by demon lions and now you're a hanten and that Akiko lady is your mother? How do you know that this Akiko didn't transform you and change your memories, last time I checked you didn't even remember me when I saw you last." InuYasha yelled stupidly his blind rage.

"And if my memory serves me correctly which I believe it dose quite well you nearly killed me that last time we met InuYasha!" Kagome shrunk back at InuYasha's words he knew that were true in his stupidity he nearly killed the only person who ever really accepted him from the vary beginning. InuYasha lowered his head and his bangs covered his eyes, Kagome turned her back to him unable to bear his stare and out of frustration Kagome would have bite down on her if it wasn't for the inch long fangs in her mouth, another one of her transformations that didn't show it's self till just recently.

"Look Kagome, this is just a little much to take in all at once. How did you end up looking like human anyway?" InuYasha was trying to grip his mind on how Kagome became this way

"InuYasha, demons are a fairy tale in the future, people who are different aren't treated vary kindly, if a Hanten came along could you imagine what would happen to it?"

"Yes I could." whispered InuYasha

"Akiko gave me to the Higurashi family to protect me. She has a lot of enemies and I was easy pickings for them. My kind have the power to change form InuYasha that's how I looked human and I was that way for so long I forgot I was a Hanten, believe me InuYasha if I did know earlier I would have told you a long time ago." Kagome searched InuYasha's eyes for him to acknowledge her explanation

"Why didn't you remember me?" asked InuYasha

"Sense I was forced back into this form my memory was block for a short time, a side affect." InuYasha sighed deeply

"I just need time to take this in." Kagome nodded and headed back to the others

'This is the real Kagome, she is so beautiful.' InuYasha shook his head and blushed 'Get a hold of your self InuYasha she's a Hanten, but she is not that different from me, but she still is the same Kagome only her appearance changed she has never judge me I can't judge her.' InuYasha could hear a wolf's howl in the distance, the wind began to pick up, a tornado was approaching Kagome.

"Oh no, it's that wimpy wolf again." Groaned InuYasha

"Kagome!" Koga yelled jumping out of his tornado he took Kagome's hand in his

"Kagome you're my woman, and I love you no matter what breed you are." A sudden punch from InuYasha sent Koga fly

"Well if it isn't mutt-face again, can't you see Kagome and I are made for each other?" Koga stood proud InuYasha glared and him

"Why you… Kagome is not some prize, I won't stand by and have you disgrace her honor!" InuYasha growled, normally Kagome would be angry with InuYasha for acting so jealous

'He's acting like normal he really doesn't care I'm a hanten.' Thought Kagome

"Lesson wolf, you leave or I will make you leave." Ordered InuYasha his mighty sword ready to strike down Koga

"It's obvious I can't talk to you Kagome with that mutt-face around, fare-well Kagome." And with a dirt cloud of dust behind him Koga left

"Oh…. InuYasha." Sobbed Kagome, Kagome hugged him tenderly, InuYasha blushed as shock etched on his face

"I was so scared you would hate me for what I am." Sobbed Kagome, the shock wore off and InuYasha hugged Kagome back

"Oh Kagome I could never hate you." Sango and Miroku flew over head on Kirara; InuYasha was so determined to find Kagome he lost them in the forest

"InuYasha, Kagome?" called Miroku, they landed and slowly approached Kagome

"Kagome do you remember us?" asked Sango

"Yes Sango I remember everything."

"Excellent, all that's left is to lift the spell on Kagome." Said Miroku, Kagome looked guilty

"There is something I must tell you." Said Kagome, she took nearly a full hour to explain everything again

"Interesting, so you where a hanten this whole time and didn't know about it." Said Miroku

"I thought Angels were a demon legend I never thought they existed." Said Sango, Kirara sitting on her lap Akiko and Mori approached Kagome.

"What is Akiko?" Kagome hadn't got use to calling her mom yet.

"There are two villages one in the north and the other in the south these villages are protected by my orbs but the orbs are starting to fail I was wondering if you would mind going to the north village to give the orb a restart?" Akiko asked

"We have more important things to do, like finding the jewel shards." Grumped InuYasha

"I'll do it." Chirped Kagome,

"What about the shards?" argued InuYasha glaring at Kagome

"There are shards in the North I'm going." Kagome argued back

"No your not." Said InuYasha in turn

"Sit boy." InuYasha slammed to the ground

"Why did you have to do that?" said InuYasha angrily

"How do I fix your orb?" asked Kagome

"All you have to do is command it to come to your hands, hold it, obviously and crate one of your orbs while holding it." Explain Akiko, Kagome nodded, "I would like you Nami with you, just to be safe you never know what might happen." Said Akiko

"I can protect Kagome just fine, we don't need one of your lions slowing us down." Barked InuYasha pulling himself off the ground

"And what a wonderful job you've done too, attacking Kagome, kidnapped by my lions, and let's not forget the wolves. How could I ever doubt your ability to protect her?" Spat Akiko

"How dare you! I am not the one that abandoned Kagome." That last comment struck a cord with Kagome and Akiko

"Then don't come InuYasha!" Kagome stormed off, Akiko gave InuYasha a murderous glare before storming off herself.

"Why did you do that InuYasha? Even you can see how much that hurts Kagome." Said Shippo, InuYasha would not look any of them in the eye he knew the mistake he made by making that comment but his pride would not let him admit it. InuYasha jumped off into the bushes with the eyes of his friends watching him.

"Perhaps he has gone to apologize to Kagome?" wondered Miroku, Sango and Shippo sweatdropped

"No, I doubt that too." Said Miroku, Kagome was crying under an old tree when Akiko found her, Akiko quietly sat next to her and placed an arm on Kagome's shoulder comforting her.

"He had no right to say that, he wasn't there he didn't see how much it hurt you to give me up like you did, he doesn't know the circumstances you had." Kagome sobbed

"Hush child, don't fret over what the boy said, if he knew half of the reasons I had to give you up he couldn't say a thing." Akiko comforted her daughter she hated to her cry

"How did you get to the feudal era?" asked Kagome, she was under the impression that only she and InuYasha could travel threw time.

"Our kind have always been able to travel threw time." Said Akiko trying to explain to her child the fabric of time

"You meen all angels?" Kagome asked

"No only the Ice Cat Angels can travel threw time, I don't know why it's jus always been that way. You know you don't have to go to the northern village if you don't want to." Kagome smiled at Akiko

"I told you I would go and I always keep my word." A swell of pride erupted in Akiko's heart her daughter was so strong, brave, and kind she couldn't have asked for anything better in her daughters' personality

Four hours later, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Nami, and InuYasha traveled north, Akiko told them that the village would not be hard to find just go strait north it's the only village with a giant orb flouting over it.

The travelers stopped for the night, under the full moons sky Kagome looked for wood in the surrounding forest, the moons rays made Kagome white hair shimmer giving her an angelic appearance, Kagome caught a whiff of InuYasha's scent he was near by.

"Come out InuYasha, I can smell your scent." Kagome announce annoyed, InuYasha jumped down from one of the surrounding trees

"I guess I'm going to have to use to the idea of you having the powers of a demon." InuYasha voice almost joked with Kagome about her having demon powers

"I am an Angel InuYasha not a demon." Kagome spat

"Feh."

"Did you want something InuYasha?" Kagome's tone was bitter and a harsh she still hadn't forgiven InuYasha for what he said the other day

"What I said yesterday about your mother abandoning you was mean and I'm sorry for it." InuYasha face was concealed by his bangs and the shadows, Kagome looked at InuYasha she knew how much it hurt his pride to apologize to her.

"Thank you InuYasha, that meens a lot to me." Kagome sat down on a near by log and InuYasha sat next to her.

"You know after my mother died I was still just a kid the village branded me an outcast no one would help me. So I caught fish in a near by stream and found barriers and nuts from the forest until one night a demon killed the cattle of a framer." Kagome held InuYasha's hand as he told her about the time he was cast out of his home. "They blamed me and later that night the entire town came to my home with pitchforks and torches they were yelling at me I couldn't make out all the words but they called me murderer, freak, deviant, spawn of the devil the list goes on. They started to burn the house I ran into the woods they chased me, I barely stayed ahead of them several times they nearly caught me but I was lucky and managed to out run them. After that night I promised myself I would never be weak again." InuYasha stared into the moon for some reason it held comfort for him.

"Oh InuYasha, you never have to go back there again." Kagome didn't know what to say to comfort him but she did know that if she stayed with him it would give him some comfort.

"We are going to pass threw it tomorrow. At the edge of this forest is the town borders." Kagome gasped

"We don't have to go threw it, we can go around." InuYasha looked at Kagome and smiled

"No, I want them to see how powerful I've become that I'm not weak anymore." InuYasha stood up proud and strong

"We should get back everyone will be looking for us." Kagome picked us her wood and they walked back to the camp together

The next day as the gang near the town InuYasha was born, InuYasha started to lag back but Kagome held his hand letting him know she was right there with him. InuYasha and Kagome entered the town together, the towns' people stared and whispers they had all heard the stories about InuYasha demon that was born in their small town and slaughtered herd of cattle fifty years ago. The leader of the town came up to them he was old over fifty years old, he wore fine clothing and was short, his white hair was tied in a bun, and InuYasha stood infront of Kagome protectively cracking his fingers.

"Are the half Demon InuYasha." He asked

"What's in to you?" InuYasha snarled

"I wish to you formally apologize to you for our ancestors running you out of town fifty years ago, we have been praying for your return for twenty years." The entire town bowed to InuYasha, InuYasha crossed his arms looking away blushing lightly

"Yea well, forget about it," InuYasha never expected them to apologize to him he was very grateful for although his pride wouldn't let him show it. Farther down the road was a dim orb flouting just above everyone's head this was the town that her mother set her to help. Kagome walked over the orb looking at it a patron walked over to her.

"Four years ago this town was attacked by demons constantly, one day an angel came she said our kindness should not be destroyed so she crated that orb and said it would protect us. However, lately the orb has begun to fade and lose power, the angel said when that happens she will return to fix it but she has not come. She had the same hair, eyes, and tail as you. Tell me are you the Angel Akiko?" he said the man was in his mid forties with salt and pepper hair

"No," Kagome could see the sorrow in the mans' eyes when she said that, "But she did sent me, I'm her daughter Kagome." The mans' eyes lit up

"It's an honor to meet you Lady Kagome." Kagome nodded, holding out her hands the orb slowly flouted into them Kagome made her orbs and her orbs were absorbed into the larger one soon the orbs former color and shin returned when it was at it's previous glory the orb flouted back up into the sky above the buildings of the village. The town's people gathered around Kagome and the man who told her about the orb announced.

"I give you our savor, Lady Kagome, daughter of the Angel Akiko." The people cheered and had a marvelous fest that lasted all night the leader got up from is table and announced,

"To honor the Angels that saved our village every year on this day our village will have a wonderful fest and no one will work may this day be forever known as Hi No Tenshi (day of angels)." Kagome blushed ten shades of red, in the early hours the morning Kagome slipped away from dying party she watched the sun rise at the edge of the town

"What are you think about Kagome?" asked InuYasha jumping down next to her

"I was just thinking of everything that happened, it take some time and many battles but I believe we can get the jewel back from Naraku. Kagome and InuYasha watched the sunrise.

The End

I know I ended it early but I've run out of ideas for this story I love the idea of Kagome being a Ice cat angel but I don't know what to write so if I ever come up with a good story with lots of ideas I'll make a sequel or something


End file.
